THIS invention relates to the testing of batteries.
It is frequently necessary to know the condition of a battery. For example on the mines and other underground workings, workers are issued with cap lamps which are powered by rechargeable batteries. The issue of these lamps takes place from a central store which usually is located on surface. Consequently a worker underground whose battery fails in the middle of a shift is unable easily to replace his batteries with a sound or fully charged battery and usually his productivity during the remainder of the shift suffers drastically.